lovecook_x_navigatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Am I Going Insane?
Am I Going Insane? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4524507/1/Am-I-Going-Insane By EraseAlpha He woke up and looked around.He thought that he saw something.But the room was empty. It was a small room.Well,it was big enough.It just wasn't very big.In front of the single bed was a small dresser.To the left and right doors. The boy got up and headed for the one in the right. He turned the switch on.The bathroom lit up.He looked at himself in the mirror.He was young.Seventeen,actualy.His short,spiky,jet black hair shined in the artificial lights.His bright green eyes were fierce.He smiled and rubbed his face. "I problably should shave...Nah!L'do it later." Drake Wulfric grinned and grabbed a nearby t-shirt.He put it on and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table.5:20. "Not too bad.Only 40 minutes earlier than usual.Eh,I sleep too much anyway." He headed for the left door and grabbed the handle. "If you keep talking to yourself,you'll get crazy." Hearing the female voice he turned around. No one. Drake blinked a couple of times.Moving slowly,he headed for the bed. "Maybe I should get s'more sleep." "Mr.Wulfric!" He glared at the older man. "What?" "You can not talk to me like that!I am your teacher and I demand respect!" "Then go demand it somewhere else." "Do you want to be expelled,Mr. Wulfric?" The boy laughed. "Expelling a straight A student?Now what would the board think of that,Wilkins?" Mr.Wilkins glared at the teenager and walked back to the blackboard. He picked up the piece of chalk and started writing.Suddenly the bell started ringing,causing the poor man to drop it. Drake picked up his books and walked off the classroom.He stopped by his locker.After moving some stuff around,he grabbed his backpack and headed for the exit.Only to be stopped. "Hey cousin.Wazzup?" He looked at the boy.Same fierce green eyes.His hair was longer,dark blond with three red stripes. "Jeff.What do you want?" Jeff Wulfric sneered. "I only want to say hello to my favorite cousin!" "Really?Where is she?" "Hahaha,very funny.Okay,you're not my favorite cousin but I want to ask you something." "No." "You didn't even hear me!" "Don't care." "It's not from me,it's from Jamie." "Okay,I'll do it." "You didn't even hear me!" "Don't care." "Look,she wants to go to your house this afternoon." "I already said okay." Jeff rolled his eyes and turned around. "Whatever." He flung the school doors open and walked away,leaving Drake standing in the middle of the hallway. "Knock,knock" "Who's there?" "Mike." "Mike who?" "Mike Rotch.Are ya gonna let me in or not?" Drake opened the door. Leaning against the hallway wall,there was a girl with long,dark blond hair with spiky bangs and fierce green eyes.She was holding a bag in front of his eyes. "Guess what I got." Jamie Wulfric sang.Throwing the bag over her shoulder,she headed for the living room.In front of the white couch there was a low table,a big plasma T.V. and a DVD player.She grinned and fell into the couch,putting her feet in the table. Drake sat down next to her. "So?" She raised an eyebrow. "So what?" "What's that?" She grinned again and took a DVD case from inside the bag. "You mean this?" "No way." "Way." "In Japanese?" "Yep." "You imported it?" "No,I hoped on a plane,flew to Japan and bought it there." He smiled for a few seconds.Frowning he asked: "What about Dante and Diana?" "Dante has a skate competition today and Diana went to watch him.I'll lend it to them later." He sighed. "Sure,but it would be more fun to watch it together." Jamie shrugged. "Wh'ever.I've waited way too long for this.Let's just watch it 'kay?" "'Kay." She shoved the case into his hands and grinned again. "So what are you waiting for?" He smirked and got. T.V. on. DVD player on. DVD in. Play. Wait. OK. The music and opening starts. The intro dialogue. The Roger monologue. Aikedo yume wo Kakiatsume Sagashimono sagashi Mioku no sa ONE PIECE - "Wait,wait,wait,wait,wait!" Jamie paused the DVD player and looked at her cousin. "What?" Drake shook his head. "That voice..." He frowned. "Play...Now stop." "What,what is it?" He turned towards her. "Today...Okay,like,first I woke up because I felt a presence in my room.Then I heard...Her." The girl raised both eyebrows. "You heard Nami?" "Yeah." "You've been watching way too much One Piece." "Tell me something I don't know." "Let's keep watching,okay?" "Fine." "Your mom says hello." "Okay,goodbye Aunt Jordan." "She misses you." "Goodbye." "She wishes she didn't have to leave you alone." "Aunt Jordan!" "I'm gone!C'mon Jamie,you have homework." The teenager groaned and followed her mother. "See ya,Drake.I'll leave the DVD here and tell Diana to pick it up." "Fine.Bye." He closed the door and went back to the living room,throwing a quick glance at the case. "She's right.It was nutin'.I was half asleep." "Didn't I tell you something about talking to yourself?" The boy quickly turned around looking at the kitchen entrance. "Over here,genius." He turned around again.Nami was sitting in his couch,looking at him.She smiled. "Hi." "Uh,hello." "I'm Nami." "I-I know." "Of course you do.How stupid of me." She raised an eyebrow. "So?" "Eh?" "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" "Uh,I'm Drake.Drake Wulfric." "Interesting name." "Thank you." "That wasn't a compliment." She smiled. And disappeared. The boy laughed and entered the kitchen. "Am I going insane?" "You don't know how to cook." Drake turned around and saw Sanji standing there. "You too?First her,now you?I'm really going insane." "No,not really." "Then why am I seeing anime characters in my house?" He raised an eyebrow and disappeared.Drake shook his head and looked at the bowl of instant ramen on his counter. "And I know how to cook!I just don't feel like it." He froze for a second and shook his head again. "Who the fuck am I talking too?" He turned the tap on and took off his shirt.Once again turning to the mirror he frowned. "I must be really going insane." Drake sighed.He unbuttoned and unziped his jeans,letting them slid to the ground. "You have nice abs." He screamed and tried to pull his pants up.Instead he tripped on a towel and fell over,hitting his head on the wall.Nami sighed. "Sorry,I didn't want to scare you." "What the hell is wrong with you?" "I'm sorry?" Drake frowned. "I'm half-naked!" She smiled. "So?" "GET OUT OF HERE!" Nami once again disappeared suddenly. The boy shook his head. "I'm really losing it." "Drake Wulfric is a really interesting name." He looked over his shoulder and frowned at the woman. "Not you..." "Drake,from the Latin Dracus,which means dragon and Wulfric,a Anglo-saxonic name that means power of the wolf.Very interesting." Nico Robin smiled.He shook his head again. "It's not that interesting.Most people in my family have an interesting name." "Oh?Please,tell me about that." "Well,uh,one of my cousins,the,uh,older one is named Kia.It's Egyptian.I think.Then there's her brother Dante.Like the guy who wrote that book.Then there's Diana.Roman goddess of the moon,hunting and forests.Jamie,well,it's not a very common name for a girl.And Jeff...Well,Jeff is pretty normal." She smiled. "Very interesting names." Robin disappeared.He,yet again,shook his head. Drake turned around and turned on the T.V.. "I'm going completly insane.Crazy.Loco." - And the days went on.And every member of the Straw Hats appeared.Luffy appeared when he was eating an hamburguer.Needless to say,he tried to grab it. Then it was Franky.He was in the harbor and the blue haired freak appeared and start rambling on something about boats. Next was Zoro on a sports shop.Looking at the swords section,obviously. Usopp and Chopper appeared together.In the park. Brook appeared in a music store. Sanji and Robin also appeared a few more times. Nami didn't. Not that he cared.Of course he didn't.He was just going crazy.Maybe it was stress.But it would be good to see her again.Well,not good.He didn't really give a shit about her.Actually,he was happy she didn't appear.She was anoying.Even bloody Usopp was better than her.Still... "No!No still!I'm glad that bitch is gone!So damn annoying..." He sighed and continued to chop vegetables. "You're cutting them too thin." Drake sighed again and raised an eyebrow. "Hello Sanji." "If you cut them too thin,they will dissolve on the stew." "I know." "You want them to dissolve." "Yes." "That wasn't a question." "Wh'ever." The cook disapeared,leaving Drake alone in the kitchen.He sighed again and added the chopped plants to the pot on the stove. "I really have to talk to you." He glanced over his shoulder and forked a potato. "Look who's back.Not sulking anymore?" "...What?" He smiled. "Why didn't you visit me in the last few days,baby?Weren't you sulking cuz I got mad at you?" She blushed slightly. "Of course not!And don't call me baby.Or you'll regret it!" "Wh'ever." "You like to say that a lot,don't you?" "Yep." "Haven't you been wondering why are we appearing around you?" "Is it because I'm going crazy?" "No." "Yes,it is." "No,it's not!" "Yes,it is." "No.It.Is.Not." "It is and you can't do anything to prove otherwise." Nami raised an eyebrow and smiled. She quickly stole his fork. "How...H-How did an hallucination..." "Maybe I'm not an hallucination..." "But,but,but...Okay.Why have you been appearing?" "Drake Wulfric...We really need your help." "Can you please say that again?" Nami sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Damn,you're stupid. Look,a weird guy in a fuchsia cape appeared and transported us into a limbo dimension. He gave us two choices. Either we stayed there or we could come here and convince you to help. Any questions?""Yeah. How are you sure it was fuchsia?" She slapped him. "This is serious. Look,only two can stay here. And just for a while. But the more times we come here,the longer we can stay." "Eh. So why you?" She blushed. "I,uh,know who to explain and convince people...Better."Drake smiled. "Yeah. Right." "Oh,shut up. Are you going to help us or not?"He shrugged. "Sure.""Sure?Don't you even want to think he about it?" He shrugged again. She raised an eyebrow. "Is everyone on your family like this?""Yeah,pretty much. So what do you want me to do?" "Strip naked and run around."The boy dropped his fork. The redhead smirked. "Relax,I'm kidding. Look,I don't know what you should do. Do some research I guess.""Fine. Tomorrow's Saturday. I'll go to the library."She smiled softly. "Thanks...""No prob." Drake woke up with someone knocking loudly on the door. He got up and put a clean shirt on. "I'm coming,dammit!" He opened the door. There stood a tall,green-eyed girl,with long,dark blond hair and a scar on the right side of her face,from her chin to her eye. She was smirking. "Yo.'Sup?""Shut up,Diana.""Is that a way to say hello to your dear cousin?" he smiled and pulled her inside. "What the hell are you doing here?""DVD pickup service." "Hahaha. You are soooooo funny I don't feel like laughing." She grinned again. "So what are you doing today?""going to the library.""Why?" "I need to research something.""Can I go?"He raised an eyebrow."Why do you want to go?"She stuck her tongue out. "Bored.""Eh,sure. Why not?" "Damn,man!Why do you need to know about alternate dimensions?" "Because. Found anything yet?" "No. Only useless books. Mostly science fiction. Wait. Jackpot!" Drake grinned. "What?Is that it?" Diana jumped from the ladder down. She was holding a gigantic book. She handed it to him. "Here."Theory of the Alternations and Parallelisms of Dimensions by Grey Morrison"." He took the book and sat down at one of the tables. He opened the book and started reading. Taking a pencil,he started noting down,on a small notebook,the things he needed to know. There are dimensions called "Limbo" dimensions. The inhabitants of these "Limbos" can visit people connected with the dimension. Usually,they only appear to that person,but,with time,other people can see them. Interdimensional traveling can be accomplished by... "I'm screwed."Nami raised an eyebrow. "What?""Look at this. All the things needed to built a Interdimensional Travel Accomplisher are complicated to obtain!""ITA?""Yes,an ITA. An ITA that is hard to build.""Oh,don't worry. I'm sure it's not that hard.""5 pounds of concentrated uranium?25 10x10 sheets of stainless steel?100000 screws?" "Okay,maybe it's a bit hard." "A bit my ass!I'm going to spend years trying to do this!""Well..." She dropped her head. "You're going to give up aren't you?""Nah."The redhead looked at him. "Nah?But You just said-""I like a challenge." She smiled. "You're complicated." "You want what?""100000 screws." "Are you sure you can afford this,kid?""Eh,sure!Just put it on my grandpa's bill." "Your...Grandpa?""Yeah. Remus Wulfric." The shop owner gasped. "You're one of Mr. Wulfric's grandsons?Oh,of course!Should I deliver them to the family warehouse?""Eh,yeah,sure,you do that."Drake turned around and headed for the door. "Just because I'm curious,you are...""Drake. Drake Remus Wulfric." The man frowned. "Oh." Drake walked away,but he heard what the man said,under his breath. "The bastard." He glanced around the empty warehouse. Why did they buy this? "Oh well. It will be useful now." "Where is this,anyway?" Drake looked over his shoulder,at Nami. "It's a warehoused near the docks.""No,I meant like...The city,country..." "Ah. It's a city called Blackwolf. In Canada.""oh...I have no idea where that is.""Of course not,you're not from this world. I'll show you a map later.Now,I already have screws and the metal sheets.The rest of the materials are going to be trickier." "What are you going to do about the uranium?You said it was dangerous or something." He smiled. "I know exactly where to get it." "Why the hell do you need 5 pounds of uranium?" "Eh,it's for...A school project.""...A school project?""A school project." "Seriously,what do you need it for?" "If I told you,you wouldn't believe me." Kia Wulfric crossed her arms.She had long black hair and green eyes. "I am not giving you a dangerous radioactive material without a bloody reason!""Please?" "Drake!" "Oh,come on!I really need it!" She shook her head. "Nuh-uh.It's too dangerous."Drake turned around and stormed off.Kia took out her cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello?Yes,it's me,professor.He's looking for uranium.I have no idea.Just look out for him." "Professor?Are you there?Professor Rains?" A man with brown hair and a beard appeared. "Ah,Drake.I assume you're here because of the uranium?" "Kia called you..." "Yes.Now,I am willing to give it to you,but only if you explain."Drake sighed. "You see..." "Interdimensional traveling?Anime characters?That's seems...""Impossible?""No!It seems awesome!""...You know,you have to tell me why you became a physician." "Well,come on.I'll take you to our storage rooms." He headed for the room and Drake folowed him.Rains stopped sudenly. "Aw,crap!""What?" "Someone stole all the uranium!" : "What are you going to do Drake-kun?" "Hell if I know." The boy was lying in his bed, eyes closed. "But, first thing in the morning, we'll think about it. I'm tired.""Yeah, me too." He opened one eye and his heart almost jumped out of his chest."What the fuck are you doing on my bed!?""I'm going to sleep here.""What, why?""Because I can't go back to the Limbo. And I need to sleep.""Then sleep in the couch!" "Gasp! Are you really going to let a lady sleep on the couch?""Yep.""You're rude.""I'm not your little pansy cook.""Well, that's true. But..." Nami jumped on top of him and straddled him. "Hey, what the-""I won't get off you until you let me sleep here!""And where would I sleep?""Couch, baby!""No way, this is my house!" "Yeah, and I'm your guest so AH!" "I didn't invite you, you invited yourself!""Well, sucks for you." Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey Drake, man, the front door was opened an' I-"The silver-haired, green eyed boy stopped at the doorway and blushed. "Whoa, sorry dude, if I knew you had a girl here..."Nami looked surprised at him and pointed at herself."You can see me?" "Well, yeah? Why wouldn't I?"Nami frowned and looked at Drake. "Drake-kun, I've spent too much time here. If other people begin to see me it can be disastrous.""You're right, but I think that for now we're safe. The book said that it would go by levels. First the one person, then closest family, then general family, and then friends, friends of the family and finally everyone.""So...This is...""My cousin Dante. General family. It's moving faster than I thought."He sat up and grabbed her wrists."Nami, you can't come here whenever you feel like it. Just come when I call you, okay?"The redhead nodded. "Uh, I'm still here you know?" "Oh, sorry dude." Drake grabbed Nami and threw her on the bed."Hey, how did you do that?""What are you talking about, you're light as a feather.""Then why didn't you do that sooner?" He smiled and walked out of the room, dragging Dante along. Nami crossed her arms and pouted. "Moron." - "So, tell me again what are we going to do?" The black car slided through the dark night, the bright moon shining on the sky. Drake looked around. Dante was on the passengers seat and Nami was on the back."Well, we're going to spend the night at Diana's house. Her parents are out of town and that way nobody except us will see you. And we have plenty of space so all of us can sleep." Nami nodded slightly. "Makes sense. How far away are we?" "Almost there." They drove for a while more before stopping in front of a white house. "Is this it?""Yeah. Did you talk to your parents, Dante?""Uh-uh.""Okay, let's go." They got out of the car and walked to the front door. Drake knocked slightly. "..." "...""..." "You know, Drake. You should cut your hair, it's getting a bit long. Oh,and shave while you're at it!" "Nami, shut up." "Are you two always like this?" "Yep.""Yeah, pretty much."Drake knocked again. "Coming, I'm coming!" The blond opened the door and sighed. "Drake, Dante do you what time is-"She stared at Nami. "...Cosplay?""It's a lot more complicated than that."- "You're kiding, right? You're kidding me.""Nuh-uh.""That girl is really Nami?""Yep.""Fuck me."`"Well said." The redhead looked at the three Wulfrics."Hum, if you're not too busy I'm sleepy.""Oh, fine. Let's go to bed.""Can Nami stay on your room Dee?""What, no way in hell! My room is off-limits!""Well, then me and Dante can stay in the guest room and Nami on your parents room.""Nope, no way.""What, why?""I know who she is, Drake. I am not going to leave a thief unwatched in my house.""Well, the two of us can stay in the guest room then.""Nope.""What's the problem this time?""That means each of you would be sleeping on separate beds, and if she got up during the night you wouldn't know.""B-but, but then-""You can stay on my parents room.""But-""Of course, you could leave, but then you might encounter someone, and who knows if other people can't see her by now? We can't risk it.""But-""No buts." "Uh, don't I get a say in this." Diana glared fiercefully at her. "Okay, okay, I get it." The blond got up and stretched. "Well, it's getting late, off to bed we go.""But-""Drake, dude, give up already. Ya can't win again Dee." Drake threw his cousin a fierce look and grabbed Nami's wrist. "Come on, I'll show you."They left. Dante threw a blank look at Diana. "Are you trying to keep the house safe or trying to hook'em up?"The girl shrugged."Lil' bit of A, lil' bit of B." - "Can you believe this?""You look cute in those pajamas.""I can't believe she's doing this to me!""This room is, well, roomy.""And to you!""I'm thirsty.""Damn, I know she's suspicious of everyone but...""Drake-kun." "She knowns you, well, not really, from TV, but she knows how you are!" "Draaaaake-kuuuuun!" "I mean-""DRAKE!"He looked blankly at the redhead. "Wut? She smiled in a cute way."Get me a glass of milk.""What, get it yourself!""Pleeeeaaase?" she said, getting closer to him. He leaned back and almost fell off the bed. "Okay, okay! Sheesh." As he left the room, Nami smiled sarcastically.""Wow, he's easier than Sanji!"She smirked."And a bit cuter." She quickly shook her head. "What the hell's wrong with me?" Drake turned around, still sleepy. He looked at the redhead lying next to him and sighed. "Nami...""Hmm?" she muttered, moving slightly. "You're awake?""Not quite. What is it?""Nothing, nothing. I was surprised to see you're still here."She looked at him, with a hint of guilt."You left and came back, didn't ya?""What, no, no. Of course not.""Yeah, of course."He sighed and got up, taking off his shirt."What the hell are you doing?!""I'm going to take a bath. You can go down and eat breakfast." She nodded slightly. He went in the adjacent bathroom and closed the door. - Nami yawned loudly as she walked down the stairs. Suddenly she heard footsteps. She carefully walked to the kitchen door, hiding herself. A cute, ash brown-haired girl, wearing a red, black and white sweatshirt and jean shorts. "Diana,are you awake?" she yelled, searching around the cabinets. "Good morning?" said Nami, in a inquisitive tone, curious to see if the girl could see her. She looked straight at her, her bright blue eyes sparkling slightly. "Oh hello!" Nami sighed mentally, relieved that the girl didn't recognize her. "Hey, I'm Nami.""Nice to meet you. Are you a friend of Diana? I never met you before." "Oh, no, I'm, uh, a friend of her cousin.""Hmm, Kia? You look around her age. Well, a bit younger." "No, I'm a friend of Drake." The girl shivered. "Drake's here?""Yeah, he's taking a shower." "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!"Nami looked at the girl strangely. "What?""I haven't seen him in ages ,ohmygod!" The girl stopped suddenly and smiled. "I'm Alissa Roberts. I'm Diana's best friend since we were 4.""Seriously?"She laughed. "Yeah.""Sorry, it's just that, she's so, uh, and you're so..." "I know. We get that A LOT. You'd like her more if you knew her better. She's just one of those kind of people."Nami smiled softly. "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLO!" Diana jumped from the top of the stairs to the kitchen table, in one spectacular acrobatic. The redhead jumped back startled while Alissa just smiled. "Good morning.""Hey Issa!" Nami looked surprised at them. "I'm sorry, but is this a regular event?""Yeah, pretty much." "Diana's really athletic. She plays on the baseball and hockey teams on our school. The male teams. But she's not the only girl, there's this friend of ours, Raven,who also plays.""I think Nami doesn't care about what sports I do, Issa." Diana sat on the table and stared at Nami. "Uh, what?"Nothing, just thinking." "...On what?"Diana didn't have time to answer because Drake came in that precise moment and threw a towel at Nami's head."Okay, WHAT THE FUCK?" "I thought that maybe you wanted to take a shower too." He smiled. "Hey, Issa."The girl jumped from her seat and hugged him. "Ohmygod, Drake, it's been so long!" He hugged her back. "Careful Issy! You don't me to break a rib do you."She let go of him and took a step back, blushing. "Sorry." He ruffled her bangs and smiled at Nami. The redhead stared at him for a second and turned away."I think I'm going to take a shower." she quietly said, walking out of the kitchen. He looked at Diana worried. "Does she seem strange to you?"She shrugged. "Hell if I know." - "Okay, I have an idea. It's not going to be easy, but it'll work!"Diana stared blankly at him. "So, what are we going to do?""Cousin meeting.""...You're kidding right?""No! Just think about it! There's 6 of us. We split up and gather the materials!""...Okay, me, you, Dante and Jamie I'd understand. Why the other two.""Well, Kia is the only legal adult and Jeff knows his way around." "But-""NO BUTS!" "...You've been wanting to say that since yesterday right?""Yep.""Drake, are you sure about this plan?" "Absolutely."She sighed. "Okay...I'll call the others." She took out her cellphone and called their youngest cousin. "Hello?" "Hey James, are you home?""No, me and Jeff are at Kia's." "Great, can all of you meet us..." She looked at Drake. "In the warehouse.""Uh, in the warehouse!""Okay, but, Ray's here. Can he go too?" She looked at Drake again."Yeah, sure. The more the merrier.""He can.""Right on! Meet you there at..."She checked her clock. "5 PM sharp!""See ya then!" "Bye honey."She pocketed her cell. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Oh, great, who is it this time?" Dante got up and went to the main hall. He opened the door."It's your boyfriend Dee!"Diana stood up in a split second. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Logan Sawier peeked into the living room. The boy had blue eyes, black hair spiking up, a small mustache, a smaller goatee and was wearing a green hooded coat. He looked around. "Uh, what's going on and why is a Nami cosplayer on your living room, Dee?""Yeah, I'd like an explanation too." said Alissa crossing her arms "I've been here for two hours and nobody has told me what's going on."Diana's eyes went from one best friend to another. "Uh, Drake...""The more the merrier.""But-""THE MORE THE MERRIER!" - Drake, Nami, Diana, Dante, Alissa and Logan were at the warehouse. They were all sitting on the floor. "Nami...""Yeah?" "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure."Alissa blushed and smiled. "Do you like Zoro?" "No.""Really?" "Yes.""Yes you like him or yes you're sure."She raised an eyebrow."Okay, so you don't like him.""Alissa, can I ask you a question?""Yeah.""How come you didn't recognize me when you saw me?""Oh, those kinda things slip right past me."Nami stared at her for a second. "...Right.""Hey, can I ask a question?""Yes, uh...""Logan. Where exactly do you keep your clima tact?"Diana punched his arm.""What, it's curious!"Nami sighed and looked at Drake. The dark haired teenager was reading the notes he had written in the library. She smiled. Suddenly the doors opened. "Okay, I really hope you have a goooooo..." Kia seemed to lost the ability to speak when she saw Nami."Is that...No..."Jamie skipped in. "Holy shit, Drake you were right that day!"Jeff walked in, completely mute. Kia quickly recovered from the shock. "Okay, what the hell? Please tell me that's a cosplayer." "I wish." said Drake, who was quickly punched by Nami. "So, where is Ray?" asked Diana, looking at her oldest cousin. "Ooooh, you're here.""...Yes, yes I am. Is that a problem?" "Well, Ray brought his-""COMING THROUGH!" A boy with green hair, kind long with bangs falling forward between his eyes and a orange and white football shirt came in. He first saw Nami and then Diana."MARKS!"Diana got up and glared at him. "JONES!"Before anyone knew, the two of them were fighting. "Hey, Kia, I parked the-RICK!"A tall man in his late teens/early twenties, wearing an Hawaiian shirt open over a white wifebeater and shorts, with short hair black on the top, green on the middle and blue at the bottom ran inside and picked up his younger brother, separating him from Diana. "That's enough!" Kia yelled, picking up Diana by one arm. The black haired girl straightened her younger cousin's t-shirt and hair while lecturing her about fighting. Nami chuckled and turned to Drake. "Ready to explain?""Yeah, I guess."Before Drake had time to start, Jeff yelled to everyone:"STOP!"He and Jamie looked at each other in a guilty manner. "I hope you guys don't mind, but we told our friends to meet us here.""You're kidding right?" Diana chuckled slightly. "So did I. I figured we would need more people. The more the merrier right?"Drake whimpered. Nami patted his back."Don't worry, it can't be that bad." - "Okay, everyone left to right, name, age, relation to people here. You can start." said Drake, looking sadly at the small crowd in front of him. Nami tried to contain the laughing. The original plan was her and the six cousins. Then they added Alissa and Logan. Then Rick and Ray. And now they had a small army of friends and family. The first guy stood up. He had orange hair, blue eyes, short at the back and longer at the top, spiking in all directions, wearing jeans and t-shirt. "Sam Grey, 19, Pyro's cousin and your friend."He sat back down and the next guy stood up. He had red hair in a mullet like style, hazel eyes, wearing a sleeveless white hoodie with bright green patterns. "John Pyro Grey, 14, Sam's cousin and a friend of Jeff." The next guy was tall and had bright blond hair spiking up in a messy style and dark green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt open over a white shirt. "Ajax Wailer, 16, Diana's friend. And also yours, in case you can't remember."He sat down muttering "Jackass". He nudged the girl next to him, who was staring at Nami. The girl stood up nervously. She was short, had shoulder length strawberry blond hair, bangs brushed to the side, ice blue eyes and was wearing a blue hoodie and a white skirt, with knee high blue socks and white sneakers. "Uh, I'm Ah-Ah-Ahh...""ALEX!" said Ajax, grinning at her. "Y-Yeah, sorry. Alexandra Morgan, 15, I'm a friend of Drake, but besides Ajax and Duster I don't recognize anyone." "Also, she's bisexual and has a HUGE crush on you, so beware Ginger!" said the guy next to her, grinning at Nami. "DUSTER!" screamed Alex, sitting down and hiding her face. The guy got up. He was tall and had dark purple hair that was slicked back but still spiked up somewhat and yellow eyes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans. "Duster Crimson, 17, friend of Drake and these two little idiots over here."Ajax glared at him while Alex kept hiding her face. The next girl got up. She had shoulder length brown hair, with straight bangs, amber colored eyes and was wearing glasses, a striped t-shirt and a skirt. "I'm Amber Lewis. I'm 15 and I'm Jamie's friend and Jeff's, uh...""She's my girlfriend!""..Yes." The girl sat down a bit embarrassed. Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to do this?" "Yeah.""Jeff Wulfric, 15, your cousin."He quickly sat down."And I'm Jamie, 13, and also your cousin and Jeffie's sis!" The quirky girl sat back down. The boy next to her stood up, obviously embarrassed. He had dark hair and ice blue eyes and was wearing a black and red t-shirt. "I'm Jason Sonic. I'm 13 and I'm Jamie's best friend."He quickly sat down. The next guy stood up. He had short blond hair, slightly longer at the front and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a orange and yellow t-shirt that had a zipper on the front. He also had a small goatee. "I'm Axel Michaels, I'm 15 and I'm Jeff's best friend!" He sat down, still visibly psyched. The next guy got up. He had shortish orange hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a orange shirt open over a white shirt.. "I'm Greg Lowland, 17 and a friend of Jamie's." "He's also gay and available." yelled Jamie. The next guy stood up. He had dark green eyes and hair. His hair was kinda short except the two lighter locks of hair that framed his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt and green pants. "I'm Nigel Malone, 15 and a friend of Diana."The next guy stood up. He had kinda long sky blue eyes and hair that spiked up completely. He was wearing a blue tank top."I'm Sky Luso, 15, friend of Diana and Andy's twin." The girl next to him stood up. She looked incredibly similar to Sky, but had a, well, fuller figure. She had short sky blue hair and was wearing a red beanie, a red hoodie and jeans. "I'm Andrea Luso, call me Andy, I'm Diana's friend and Sky's twin. He's a lot more annoying than me, BTW." "I am not!"The next girl stood up. She was kinda pale and had long raven black hair. The right side of her bangs fell on her face but the left was brushed aside. She had reddish brown eyes and was wearing a grayish green t-shirt. "I'm Raven O'Byrne. I'm 15 and a friend of Diana's." "And I'm Diana W. Marks, 15, Drake's cousin." said Diana, not even bothered getting up. Alissa got up and smiled. "I'm Alissa Roberts, 15 and Diana's best friend!" "This one's also bi.""Buzz off, 2X4."Diana's eye twitched. "Shut up." The guy next to Alissa stood up and sighed. He had orange hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a simple white button shirt and jeans "I'm Brian Leezak. I'm 15. I'm Alissa's friend and I really hope this is worth it because I had to ride on 3 buses from my town to here.""Sorry, Bri-Bri, I forgot you were coming today."Diana snickered. "Bri-Bri."He glared at her. The boy next to him stood up. He was blond, with shortish shaggy hair and green eyes. He was wearing a vertical striped purple and lilac shirt and green cargo pants. "I'm Timothy Hedge, though I'm usually called Timmy H. I'm 15 and a friend of Diana. I'm also single and gay. Very, VERY GAY!" he shouted to make sure Gabe heard him. The girl next to him patted his head and stood up. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes and almost as slim as Diana. She was wearing a purple hoodie and a skirt. "I'm Sasha Watt. I'm 17 and Diana's friend. I'm also gay." She was about to sit down but sprung back up. "Oh, and I'd shag every girl here bu-""SASHA, SIT DOWN."The brunette quickly sat and smiled softly at Diana. The blond just groaned and rubbed her temples. "I'm Rick Jones, 15, Ray's brother.""I'm Ray Jones, 19, Rick's brother and Kia's on and off boyfriend.""Currently on." Said Kia as she got up. "I'm Kia Wulfric, 20 and your cousin." "I'm Dante Wulfric." said Dante, even though Kia still wasn't sitting."I'm 15 and I'm Kia's brother and your cousin!" A guy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes got up. He was wearing a simple brown hoodie "I'm Volt Winsor. I'm 14 and Dante's mate."The guy next to him got up. He had spiky blue hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a red vest over a black shirt. "Yo, y'all! I'm Chris Hersy an' I'm Dante's budz! I'm 16 by the wayz!" He threw himself down, laughing. The next guy had orange-ish blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a simple yellow shirt."I'm Danny Powers. I'm 19 and your friend. And this guy here's my cousin."The guy stood down. He had spiky red hair and green eyes. He was wearing a camouflage vest over a black shirt."I'm 21 and the name's Max.""Max what?" asked Drake, raising an eyebrow. "...Max Powers." For a moment there was silence. And then everybody started laughing. "Seriously, Max Powers?" "YES, can we get this over with?" "Okay, okay! That's everyone,right?" "Yep." said Nami, who was counting heads. "We're 31, counting both of us." Drake did a few quick mental calculations. "OKAY, GUYS! We're going to split into six teams.""Let's see..." said Nami, pushing a white board to where they were. Drake picked up a blue marker and started writing. "Okay, the first team is team Alpha. They are going to find some uranium. By this I mean they are going to find the thief. Let me see."He thought for a while and started writing down names. Alex shrieked and buried her head in her arms. "Nami, Diana, Kia, Jamie and Alex."He picked up a red marker and circled Kia's name."She's the one who's taking a chemistry course and works at the university so she's the leader." He started writing again with the blue marker. "Amber, Jeff, Ajax, Duster, Rick and Ray are the Beta team. You're going to make sure the perimeter's secure. Don't let ANYBODY in unless they're part of the mission.""Right." "Ray's the leader." he said, encircling his name. "Team Gamma...Dante, Max, Danny, Sasha and..."He wrote down his own name. "I'm the leader. We're going after the electronics. Now, team Delta. Timmy, Gabe, Pyro, Sam and Volt. Sam and Gabe are both going to control this team. You guys are going to get the stuff to build, like tools and stuff. Team Epsilon, Jason, Axel, Nigel, Sky and Logan. You need to get the materials for the exterior. Logan, you're in charge. And finally team Omega. Alissa, Brian, Raven, Andy and Chris. Brian's in charge. you need to find the most important part of the Interdimensional Travel Accomplisher.""And what's that?" asked Brian."A clear diamond, diamond cut, one meter of diameter."Everyone gawked at him. "What, how come we get the toughest mission?"Drake let his head drop and sniffed. "Because..."He raised his head high, tears in his eyes. "I BELIEVE IN YOU!" "..." "..." "..." "..." "Let's kill him.""Good idea."Drake hid behind Nami."H-hey, guys there's no need to kill anyone!"Nami sighed. "Can we just go on with the stupid plan?"Drake nodded."Don't worry. We'll get you and your friends back to where you belong in no time."He smiled proudly. Nami looked away. "Yeah..." not completed